1. Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus for generating a diagnosis image, a medical imaging system, and a method of processing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging system using radiation, such as an x-ray, obtains a radiation image by radiating and penetrating a subject, such as a human body, with an x-ray. The medical imaging system may generate a diagnosis image of the subject based on a difference between attenuation characteristics according to energy bands of different tissues of the subject.